


Mon père, j'ai péché

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Humor, Priest Kink, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Deux silhouettes fendirent la nuit, laissant les grillons impassibles. L'homme tout de noir vêtu à l'exception d'un col romain et la jeune femme était habillée des plus sobrement. Ils pressèrent le pas et entrèrent dans l'église. Elle a quelque chose à confesser, il va l'écouter et saura lui dire ce qui l'attend. Participation au Challenge Juin en Drabbles pour le Collectif NONAME





	Mon père, j'ai péché

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte est ma participation au premier challenge du Collectif NoName en Juin 2015! :) C'est aussi ma première tentative de Dramione. Pour information, je ne cherche pas à offusquer ou à porter atteinte aux sentiments et convictions religieuses de qui que ce soit. Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

Dans le ciel limpide de cette nuit suffocante de juin, la pleine lune brillait sans rivale et illuminait la vieille église abandonnée d'une lueur blafarde. Le vieux bâtiment avait une odeur bien caractéristique : un relent de cire fondue, d'eau bénite croupie et d'encens ayant pris la poussière.

Deux silhouettes fendirent la nuit, laissant les grillons impassibles. L'homme était tout de noir vêtu à l'exception d'un col romain et la jeune femme était habillée des plus sobrement. Ils pressèrent le pas et entrèrent dans l'église.

Ils auraient pu s'installer dans ce qui restait du confessionnal vermoulu pour faire les choses de manière plus formel, mais le prédicateur la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des seuls bancs encore en l'état. Il la regarda avec un sourire concupiscent, et elle l'air aguicheur.

Hermione fit mine de se tordre les mains de désespoir, donnant là une parfaite image de la contrition à Drago qui ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir.

« Mon père, j'ai péché! »

« Comment mon enfant ? »

« Je n'ai pas reviewer la dernière fanfiction que j'ai lu, mon père! »

« C'est là un péché ! Il faudra bien évidemment vous amender et je devrais vous trouver pénitence appropriée. Mais au moins, avez-vous aimé ce que vous avez lu ?»

« Oh oui, beaucoup mon père ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, repensant à la petite séance qu'elle s'était accordée après sa lecture.

Le révérend d'opérette tendit l'oreille, subitement tout ouïe et se lança dans une:

« Alors il vous aurait fallu vous fendre d'un remerciement pour la personne qui avait publié ce texte qui semble si émoustillant, en commentant, mon enfant. On ne vous demande pas un roman, mais un mot, un signe que vous êtes passé et qu'il y'a bien quelqu'un derrière votre écran. Toutefois, si de commenter chacune de vos prochaines lectures, vous me faite le serment, il se pourrait que je me montre plus qu'accommodant ! »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que son amant restait perplexe, ne comprenant pas qu'il avait inconsciemment fait toute sa déclaration pompeuse en vers.

« Tu fais de la poésie sans en avoir l'envie… »

Et il rétorqua au tac au tac :

« Et des vers sans en avoir l'air…mais revenons-en au fait…pour que je sache comment je vais te punir, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as lu et ce que tu as fais. »

À cet instant, Hermione sourit à Drago et commença à lui raconter son divertissement du soir :

«. C'était écrit par une de tes groupies, la petite Joanne, qui vient toujours à tes offices avec sa grand-mère. Elle a beaucoup d'imagination cette petite. »

« Joanne, ah oui, Joanne Volant, la petite blonde, elle passe son temps à écrire pendant la catéchèse et je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas mon exégèse qu'elle recopiait ! »

« On s'endort tous pendant ton exégèse, je peux la comprendre. Mais là n'est pas le fait, la gamine écrit très bien. Je vais tout te raconter. »

« Mais non, personne ne dort pendant mon exégèse, ils se reposent seulement les yeux pour s'imprégner plus profondément du contenu de mes enseignements religieux ! » protesta véhément et vainement le blond

« On y croit tous, Drago, on y croit tous ! Pour revenir au fait, Jane a eu une idée assez fantastique et c'est vraiment ça le mot. Elle a imaginé tout un univers dans lequel on serait, toi et moi, tu ne vas jamais me croire, des sorciers, dans une école de magie, en Ecosse. »

« Des sorciers et une école de magie, je veux bien…mais en Ecosse… » ricana le pasteur.

« Elle aurait pu faire pire…imagine ça en France ! Mais autrement, c'est superbement bien écrit et puis ses lemons, mon Dieu ses lemons… subtiles, tous dans le suggéré, et pas dans le le vulgaire ! On le fait même dans une salle de bain magique avec une quantité de robinets et des bulles enchantées.» Hermione semblait rêveuse.

« Allons donc si il suffit de quelques bulles pour te faire perdre la tête, qu'en serait-il de cela ? » Il lui sourit et lui demanda son consentement alors qu'il faisait remonter ses doigts fins le long de sa cuisse. Il fit glisser sa culotte, son intimité semblait déjà demander plus. Le pasteur tomba à genoux devant son épouse et sourit avec l'air du chaton qui a trouvé un pot de crème et il s'affaira pareillement que le petit félin, sa langue habile trouvant son chemin et faisant frémir Hermione.

Elle se sentit frissonnée, tout d'abord la plante des pieds, et puis ensuite, ça lui remontait le long des jambes, lentement mais sûrement alors que Drago s'affairait avec talent. Le plaisir arrivait par vagues successives jusqu'à l'instant où une, plus forte que les autres, l'emporta sans retour possible, la laissant haletante. Le blond sourit fièrement.

« Il faudra quand même que tu ailles reviewer, Madame Malfoy ! »

La jeune femme commença donc :

« Euh et bien, déjà merci beaucoup mais, la prochaine fois, tu devrais mettre ta langue un tout petit peu plus bas et peut-être caresser un peu… »

Drago l'interrompit d'un baiser : « Herm' , je parle de la fanfic de Joanne, pas de mes performances orales...»

Hermione rougit vivement de sa méprise. Ils sortirent de la vieille église en ruine main dans la main et s'en retournèrent au presbytère où l'on s'occuperait du révérend avec tous les égards dus et un fou rire persistant.


End file.
